The Purple Headband
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: It stood out in among the black, white, and silver. The purple headband with the triple-layered bow on the side. Pure Fiyeraba fluff.


**The Purple Headband**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: It stood out in among the black, white, and silver. The purple headband with the triple-layered bow on the side. Pure Fiyeraba fluff.**

**A/N: Inspired by my own purple headband with triple-layered bow. Bought it at Forever 21 for $2.80- best buy I ever.....bought.**

It started out like any other normal shopping day- Glinda dragging Elphaba on another one of her endless shopping trips, except this time, Elphaba brought Fiyero along. He didn't mind, spending time playing pack mule with his girlfriend and her blonde roommate on an endless day of shopping was a small price to pay for actually spending time with Elphaba. And it was good to see her actually pull things off the racks and try them on- even if they did clash with her gorgeous green skin.

After about an hour or so, Elphaba found a pair of pretty black heels with black lace bows on them, which she bought. As she was passing by the hair acessories, she stopped, backtracking, to look at something. Glinda, locked in the fitting room with her one hundred different articles of clothing, had left Fiyero to wander the store himself, waiting until the girls needed him to carry something. Finally making it back to his girlfriend, he joined her, cocking his head to the side, trying to figure out what she was looking at.

"A headband?" He asked finally.

"A _purple_ headband." She corrected.

"With a triple-layered bow on the side." He finished. "And this is interesting because....?" He asked, looking at Elphaba. She shrugged.

"It's different. I like it." She said, looking at the other headbands laying in the open drawer. It stood out among the black, white, and silver headbands and clips, like a neon sign in the dead of night.

"Well, then you should try it on, don't you think?" Fiyero asked, picking it up and holding it out to her. She shook her head, backing away.

"No. Uh....I don't think it would look good on me." She admitted, her self-consiousness showing itself once again. He raised an eyebrow.

"Fae--"

"No. Come on, Yero. Let's go wait for Glinda outside." She set the headband back in the drawer, and took his hand, pulling him away. He looked back at it. When they'd made it outside, and were sitting on the bench in front of the fountain, he pulled her close, kissing her hair.

"Next time we're in here, I'll get it for you."

"Why?" She asked. "Where would I wear it?"

"On our wedding day." She pulled away, looking at him like he'd escaped from the asylum.

"On our--oh Yero." She rolled her eyes, but let him kiss her. But hearing him discuss their wedding day gave her hope that they would last longer than the average college relationship. Her heart skipped a beat at his words.

"All right, I'm-- are you two going to spend all day on that bench locked at the lips? Come on, let's go get something to eat." They looked up, seeing Glinda standing in front of them, several bags in her hands. They got up, hands linked, and joined her.

From that point on, Elphaba went with Glinda, Fiyero always tagging along. As the girls shopped, Elphaba always returned to the drawer with the headbands, and would pick out the purple headband with the triple-layered bow on the side. And as always, Fiyero would tell her that she would wear it on their wedding day. With hope in her heart, Elphaba dared to let herself think that a future with Fiyero was possible- the headband made it possible. It got them to admit their hopes and fears, their dreams and leaps of faith.

So it was one afternoon, when the girls had decided to stay in the dorm and study, that Fiyero went to the store and purchased the headband for his love. Of course, on the next shopping trip, Elphaba freaked, when she couldn't find the headband in its customary place. She had gotten over it, but it had taken time.

Three nights after Elphaba discovered that the headband had been bought, Fiyero took her out to dinner. They had talked about school, what they wanted to do after graduation, steering clear of marriage. She was certain he would never marry her now. So it was a shock to her when he pulled her close after they left the restaurant, and whispered something in her ear.

Two, simple words, to be in fact.

"Marry me?"

She had looked at him, shocked, before nodding and capturing his lips in hers.

"With all my heart, yes."

He had slipped the ring on her finger minutes after.

Graduation came before they knew it, and not long after, their wedding day.

As Glinda helped Elphaba into her dress, the green girl couldn't help feeling as though she were missing something. As she was about to open her mouth, a knock sounded on the door. Glinda got up to get it, revealing a small, flat box on the ground. Curious, she picked it up, reading the small note.

"Elphie, it's for you."

"Who's it from?" She asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Fiyero?"

"What?" Elphaba turned, going towards her friend and gently taking the package from her, looking at the note. Silent, she read it as she moved to the chaise, sitting down slowly.

_My Darling Fae,_

_Remember how we would discuss our wedding day? Well, I know you'll look absolutely gorgeous in your dress, but I know you can look even more beautiful. I found this in the store one afternoon, and knew that it would go wonderfully with your dress. I know you'll look gorgeous with this on. I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle. I love you._

_Yero_

Setting the note down, she took the top off the box, and pushed aside the wrapping paper, gasping.

There, among the white wrapping, lay the purple headband with the triple-layered bow. So he had bought it; it had been missing because of him. He wanted it for their wedding day.

"A headband? What's so special about a headband?" Glinda asked. Elphaba picked it up, holding it tenderly, not looking at Glinda.

"We always said that I was going to wear it on our wedding day." She said, breathless. Then, quickly, she got up, the box toppling to the ground as she rushed to the mirror. She shook her hair out, before slowly putting it into her hair, one long strand curling down her cheek. The bow sat on the left side of her head, nestled nicely among her black locks. "There. Perfect."

Glinda shook her head, reaching for her friend's veil.

"Come on, Elphie, let's put your veil on."

"No!" Elphaba pulled away, looking back at her friend. "I'm not wearing the veil. I'm wearing the headband."

"No one is going to know why you're wearing a headband instead of a veil." Glinda protested, as Elphaba turned back to fixing the headband in the mirror.

"That doesn't matter. Yero and I know why I'm wearing it, and that's all that matters."

Soon, the wedding party was called out, and the wedding began. Elphaba took a deep breath, watching Glinda take her place on the side. She released the breath she'd been holding, and started walking down the aisle, eyes only for Fiyero. They shared a smile, oblivious to the whispers about the headband and no veil. When they finally stood across from each other, Fiyero mouthed,

'You're wearing it.' She smiled at him, squeezing his hand.

'I know.'

The ceremony went on, until the pastor announced that they could kiss. As he pulled her into his arms, he whispered,

"I think it looks beautiful. Much more beautiful than a veil." She giggled, catching his lips with hers.

Later on, during their wedding night, as they let their passion overcome them, Fiyero reached out to remove the headband, but she pulled away, shaking her head.

"No.... it stays on. Our wedding isn't over. _Not even close_."

He chuckled.

"You know what? You're absolutely right."

Laughing softly, they shared a loving smile, their lips meeting in a gentle, loving kiss.


End file.
